


The First Sip

by greenet



Category: Undisclosed Fandom, 술이 달다 (LOVEDRUNK) - Epik High (Music Video)
Genre: Aftermath, Break Up, F/F, but hopeful ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/greenet
Summary: Jieun is drinking her sorrows away
Relationships: IU/Seoyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The First Sip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).



“It’s for the best,” Seoyeon unnie says. Her eyes are kind and a little sad. “You understand, don’t you, Jieun?”

Jieun nods. Puts her hand down, clenches it into a fist. Doesn’t reach out for Seoyeon when Seoyeon gives her a final look and walks away.

She doesn’t understand though. “Give me a drink,” she demands from the man behind the counter. She drinks.

It doesn’t help.

Jieun keeps remembering what Seoyeon once said about the first time being the most intense. 

“The first time I what?” she’d said.

Seoyeon had shrugged. “The first time you do anything. Fight, fuck, have a beer. The first time is the most intense, and then after that you’re just chasing that high.” She’d smiled, almost, a little wry twist of her lip. “But you’ll never reach it again.”

It had made a sort of sense at the time. Seoyeon always made sense. Seoyeon always knew everything. Jieun didn’t know anything. That’s why she had found Seoyeon and convinced her to teach her. But that was years ago. Things were different now. 

At least. Jieun had thought things were different now.

Maybe Seoyeon hadn’t thought so. Maybe she’d just thought this was one final thing she could teach Jieun and then she could leave, like their years together meant nothing.

Jieun demands another drink.

But maybe, Jieun thinks, as she peers at empty cup number five or six, maybe Seoyeon was _wrong_. 

Strange thought.

Seoyeon is usually right about things.

But maybe not this one time.

Jieun knocks her cups over and stands up, wobbling a little. She is going to confront Seoyeon! She’s going to lay it all out and then Seoyeon will understand that their partnership is for life! They will not be broken up! 

She takes a step forward and trips over her own feet.

All right, maybe confront tomorrow. Sleep tonight.

But tomorrow she's going to make it clear that this is a first _and last_ love.


End file.
